


My Hood

by orphan_account



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Rambling, Some Spoliers, be warned, depending on how far youve gotten, enjoy, like ians thoughts basically, like season 3 through 5 spoilers, no dialouge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:38:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7847179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ian realizes how truly fucked up his life is</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Hood

Ian and Mickey have lived in the Southside forever, literally, their grandparents parents knew each other. It was their home, born and raised. Now, i’m not saying it was necessarily a good place to have kids and raise them, but hey, it was home. 

And maybe Ian never really saw how fucking insane it was until now, because he was so used to it, but stopping and looking at it, her realized that this place couldn’t get any more dysfunctional.

Especially his family. If you lived on the Southside, you knew the Gallaghers. And you either hated them, feared them, or wanted to bang one of them. Its how its always been. But really, its not because its routine, its because, they’re fucking insane. 

I mean, at 2am, either there’s a party or a fight going on, more times then not, its both. and like, Carl only started drinking at what? Nine? And Debbie, she’s 15 and knocked up, which is considered normal around here.

Every guy in the Southside has either fucked Fiona or fucked Ian. Frank, well, he explains himself. And lip got caught banging his professor. And to make it worse, Liam nearly died of an overdose at like, 5. Could they be anymore fucked up? 

And Mickey, well his family was just terrible. Mandy was impregnated by her dad, who of which is in and out of prison every other week, did I mention he’s a homophobe? And he has a wife and son, as well as a boyfriend, who’s fucking insane by the way, and they all live together like its not the most fucked up situation. And they think only Ian needs therapy, hell, anyone associated with the Gallaghers needs therapy. 

And, cop sirens are just as normal as a baby crying in the middle of the night, in fact, if you didn’t hear gunshots followed by sirens at least four times a day, it be considered weird. 

Basically, the Southside couldn’t get more fucked up. And Ian loved it.


End file.
